Electrical connectors are employed in a variety of applications for establishing reversible electrical connection between portions of a circuit. In general, electrical connectors should be easy to use, and in that regard it is desirable that the insertion force, which is the measure of the force required to couple portions of a connector together, be low. Also, it is desirable that any connector system does not introduce undue electrical resistance into a circuit. Low electrical resistance is particularly important for electrical terminals designed to carry high currents such as connectors used for electric vehicles, power transmission circuits and the like.
Various terminals have been configured in the prior art to provide for a low insertion force and/or high current carrying capacity. In certain approaches, the prior art has incorporated variously configured resilient members into electrical terminals. These resilient members provide for a positive contact between a female terminal and a male connector inserted thereinto while preserving a relatively high contact area. The contact members are variously configured as leaf springs, coil springs, contact blades and the like. Some such terminals are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,654; 6,471,555; 4,734,063; 5,154,626 and 2,427,001, among others. Despite the wide variety of connector terminals available in the art, there is still a need for a terminal which is configured and operable to provide a very low insertion force and provide for very high current carrying capacities. Furthermore, such terminal should be relatively low in cost and easy to fabricate.
As will be explained in detail hereinbelow, the terminal of the present invention is configured to include a doubly coiled spring which provides a resilient connection to a pin, blade, or other member and further operates to establish multiple contact points and current paths between portions of a circuit joined by the connector. The connector of the present invention is easy to fabricate, simple in construction, and low in cost. In use, it provides for a low resistance, high current carrying connection. These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.